Multiple type shapes of the tape dispenser used for roll shaped adhesive tape are known according to the previous technology and especially, relative to the compact type tape dispenser that is durable and can be repeatedly used. Exemplary dispensers include those described in JP175850 and JP2124968.
Previous dispensers incorporate a structure that is formed from a case, which houses the tape roll, and a cutter, which is attached on the tape wind/unwind opening provided on one part of the circumferential wall of this case, so that it can be opened and closed. The cutter becomes unified as one part with the circumferential wall of the case, and the dispenser becomes one that has a compact shape in the state when it is not being used.